Joey's First Time
by Y.F.C
Summary: "Seto Kaiba. Billionaire and owner of Kaiba Corp and the most eligible bachelor of Domino…I still can't believe I was dating him. For a year. But here is right next to me. In fact, he just carried me to an expensive Italian restaurant to celebrate it. Our one year anniversary." Yaoi, One-shot, Lemon. Enjoy.


**Author's Note****: This is the first story of Y.F.C and a gift to one of our members. Hope you guys like it! -Sky**

**Warning: ****Relationship involving two men, sex, mild cursing, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, ( I wish I did) nor do I make money for doing this.(Seto is hot)**

**Joey's First Time**

Not for the first time for the evening, I studied the man next to me. He was taking graceful strides, back straight and chin up in a sure and confident way that once despised. But now, I adored it. His black turtle-neck sweater was tight and I could see all the lean muscles moving beneath the wool like fabric. As my eyes wandered lower I unconsciously bit my lip. Unlike the sweater his pants wasn't tight yet it clung to his lower body in all the right places giving me a sneak peek of just what was underneath…

I felt eyes on me. Reluctantly I tore my eyes away his…erm…lower regions and snapped my head up to meet amused looking blue orbs staring into my brown ones. I turned away and blanched as I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks.

Shit. I was acting like a fucking schoolgirl.

"Like what you see mutt?" He chuckled softly and I could feel my ears pinking from slight embarrassment. Looking down I stared at the pale yellow t-shirt I wore only because it said it contrasted nicely with my unruly blonde hair and bright brown eyes. I scoffed to myself. Seriously? Me taking fashion advice from someone whose wardrobe is mainly filled with gravity defying cloaks of doom?

I took my bottom lip into my mouth and chewed softly, digging my hands deeper into to my black leather jacket.

Seto Kaiba.

Billionaire and owner of Kaiba Corp and the most eligible bachelor of Domino…I still can't believe I was dating him. For a year. But here he is right next to me. In fact, he just carried me to an expensive Italian restaurant to celebrate it. Our one year anniversary. I giggled- very manly like- to myself and Kaiba raised a perfect brown eyebrow at my behaviour.

"Is the Italian messing with your head puppy? Should we have gotten French cuisine instead?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyebrows crease ever so slightly in actual concern.

"'M fine love. I'm just happy ya know…being with ya." I looked at him fully now and grinned sheepishly. He smiled at me for a second before rolling his eyes, smile still dancing on his lips.

"I swear being with you makes me lose brain cells mutt."

"Shut up ass-hole." I retorted even though I was smiling too…

* * *

_One year ago…_

_When I arrived in the dark and isolated park it was 8:45p.m exact. I paced up and down a couple of times trying to calm my nerves before finally taking a seat in one of the cold benches. Even after sitting I felt the urge to move again and residing into bobbing my legs up and down, to my utter frustration._

_I couldn't believe it. _

_After secretly loving and pining after the multi-billionaire for a while- 1 year and 252 days to be exact- I finally got the courage to send Seto Kaiba love-letters expressing my intense admiration and love for the other man two months ago. But it was only a couple weeks ago that I realized he actually _liked _the letters. _

_Then the day before yesterday I had placed in front his dorm room door, with shaking hands (why he bothered to go Domino University is beyond me), a letter admitting that I was a boy, before knocking and hurrying back to my own room. I was sure the near emotionless man would be disgusted, revolted…and I held my breath watching from the safety of my room across from his. The perfection-upon- even-more-perfect-legs opened the door and looked around before looking down, picking up the envelope and gently opening it with a smile. He began reading the paper and I waited for the worst. But to my amazement and utter delight; he had smiled brighter at the piece of paper before placing his lips onto it in a chaste kiss. _

_I repeat:_

_I couldn't believe it._

_The same paper that I held and wrote on just the other night was attached to Seto Kaiba's beautiful lips. I suddenly found it hard to breathe. My heart was pounding furiously against my chest and I felt tingling all over. Did this mean he was gay? I hoped so. He went back into his room and I retreated into my dorm room feeling deliriously happy and ignoring the questioning eyes of my roommate Yugi._

_That incident had given me hope. And ...it also got me thinking. What if Kaiba didn't care who I was anymore? The whole rival thing in highschooI was long behind us. Although I wasn't exactly besties with him, I believed he somewhat tolerated me now better than before. Pondering more on that I decided it didn't matter whether he rejected me or not. If there was the slightest chance that I could be with him, I'd take it._

_So I spent the rest of the night writing and rewriting the perfect letter confessing everything. Thirty-seven crumpled letters later I stared at a pink piece of paper, blushing at how much it made me seem like a girl. I was debating whether or not jotting down something that was persistently nagging me from the time I started writing. I glared at the hearts I had unconsciously drawn on the sides of the paper while thinking._

…

_Fuck it._

"_**P.S If you think that we could be together even despite everything I told you, meet me in Central Park at 9pm. I'll be waiting, my love. XOXO – Your puppy forever."**_

…

_Glaring even harder at the words, I sighed out loud and ran a hand through my blonde hair. It's like my hand had a fucking mind of its own!_

_So there I was in Central Park Saturday night after slipping the letter under his door, not wanting to see his face for once when he read it. He didn't share a room –because he's Seto Kaiba- so I didn't have to worry about the wrong person reading it._

_I glanced at my watch again for the hundredth time that night. 9:05p.m. I exhaled shakily started fiddling with the string if my black hoodie. Five minutes was nothing… Then five became ten….thirty…one hour._

_I didn't move though, just in case I missed him, just in case he was running late. Not even when a small raincloud passed and pelted rain on me, drenching me in water and soaking me from head to toe before going along its merry way._

_One hour and ten minutes…one hour and thirty minutes…two hours._

_I glanced at my watch that said 11:00p.m. I couldn't help the pang of sudden pain in my chest or the prickling sensation of tears beginning to form in my eyes. _

_Two hours and ten minutes…_

_Maybe he was stuck in traffic. _

_**(At eleven in the night?)**_

_Two hours and thirty minutes..._

_Maybe he was ill._

_**(He was in perfect health today!)**_

_Three hours…_

_Maybe something really important came up._

_**(Maybe he doesn't want to come.)**_

_I didn't realize I was crying pitifully until I felt a gooey liquid drip from my nose and I scrubbed my face with my wet hoodie, which only seemed to make it worse. I got up from the bench and ignored the pain that shot up my legs from being in the same position for so long. _

_He wasn't coming. He didn't want me. _

_The heart suddenly felt too heavy for my chest as I stumbled back to the university. I was in a desperate need of a shower then maybe some chocolate bars I had stashed under my bed. I'd eat myself into a coma. Anything to deviate from the pain I was feeling now. How was I even going to face him now? He'd think me pathetic…._

"_And where do you think you're going mutt?" _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that arrogant voice anywhere. Turning around with wide eyes I confirmed my suspicions. Seto Kaiba dressed to impress in a black suit and holding a single rose in his graceful hands._

_The smirk that was on his face disappeared however, when he seemed to take in my appearance. He walked over to me a frown on his face. I panicked a bit at his expression and became flustered. I desperately attempted to fixed myself, combing through my tangled wet hair with my fingers. _

"_I-I'm sorry Se- Kaiba, th-the rain fell while I was w-waiting an-and I-" _

_He stopped me by putting his hand firmly around my wrist. His cool blue eyes sent inexplicable shivers down my spine that continued down my thighs._

"_I'm sorry," he muttered. He placed the rose in my hand. His face was a mixture of worry, regret and …love. A face that would be forever etched in my memory, "I had a dinner meeting for the company and I swear the old geezer was never going to shut up," I chuckled slightly at that, "But I should've realized that this was way more important." Before I could reply and tell him that it was ok, at least he came. At least he was _there;_ his mouth was on mine in a soft and innocent kiss. When he pulled away he looked at me and smiled a smile that warmed me despite my wet clothes. My heartbeat picked up and I could feel the rushing of blood throughout my body, making me feel more alive than ever._

"_I loved every single one of your sickly sweet letters because they were from you." He rested his head on my jacket, obviously not caring for the wetness and traces of mucus in it._

_I was so happy that I didn't understand his words until a minute later. _

"…_..You knew they were from me?!" I stared at him shocked._

"_Anyone could've told they were from you with the way you were looking at me moron." He snorted. I blushed and laughed despite my embarrassment. Suddenly he straightened up and stared at me a fire burning in his icy blue eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the park to his limousine._

"_W-Wait what are you doing?" I asked._

_He smirked._

"_I'm taking my puppy home of course. After all," he leaned in to me and whispered in a low voice that had me whimpering like a real fucking dog, "You're mine forever.__"_

* * *

"Ooh Kaiba, blindfolds? Kinky."

I was currently being manoeuvred through the penthouse we shared for spring break, a scarf tied firmly around my eyes.

"Should I get a gag for your mouth too?" He muttered teasingly.

"Only if you spank me." I wiggled my eyebrows seductively …or at least I tried to.

"Idiot."

I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

Despite all of the teasing Kaiba and I actually never had sex before. I mean like we've fooled around plenty of times but never actual penetration. So er…yes I was a virgin. Excuse me if playing duel monsters seemed more interesting than chasing skirts … or pants. Now don't get me wrong, I was ready for this. Soooo ready. I was twenty for goodness sake! My hormones are raging! But Seto wants to wait for the perfect time, the perfect moment. _He's _not ready. And I respect that.

Suddenly we came to a halt. I heard Seto take a small but surprisingly shaky breath before he spoke. Whatever it was, to get Seto nervous like that, it had to be big.

"We're here."

Then I could feel his fingertips ghosting against my face, my cheeks, lips, nose. I leaned into the touch. Then both of his hands were on me, raking those same fingers through my hair, slowly, sensually…then the scarf fell from my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was my boyfriend, running his hand through his brown hair and glancing at me nervously. The second thing I noticed was the lights were off and the room was instead illuminated by the soft glowing of candles carefully placed everywhere. Many of them surrounded the bed especially- _oh. _That would have to be the third thing I noticed. The bed was littered it dark red rose petals, most of them placed in the centre of the bed where they formed a…_heart_.

I turned to look at my boyfriend who was now shifting his weight on his feet while a very satisfying blush printing on his cheeks.

"Never knew ya were so …romantic."

"W-Well I try..."

I couldn't help but to smile at his nervousness. It was so cute. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tilted my head up slightly to look into his eyes- damn his tallness. Seto Kaiba needed a boost in his ego.

…

I never thought I'd be thinking that. Any more boosting and he'll have a fucking God complex.

But seriously…

"Well ya succeeded. This is VERY romantic."

He looked down at me, those deep blue eyes searching. For what? I'm not so sure myself. But whatever it was he must have found it because next thing I know he was smiling and his fingers were on my face again until he finally cupped my cheek and placed his tantalisingly sweet lips on mine.

It was soft and slow, his tongue darting out lightly to swipe at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly allowing him to tease everything with that tongue. It was so good-so adorable- I thought I was going to get diabetes from the sheer sweetness of it all. I ignored the slight burning in my lungs that indicated my need to breathe. He pulled away however and I gave him a small whine of disappointment at the action.

We were both panting softly and as our breaths mingled I got to take in the minty and fresh scent that was Seto. Then he smirked and just like that Mr. Arrogant-Asshole was back. He pressed his lips to mine again, this time more passionately and forceful, not hesitating to plunge his tongue in my mouth as soon as I opened it. His hands were all over me impatiently squeezing my ass. I mewled in response. I heard him growl and break the kiss only to pull my shirt over my head and I in turn pulled off his sweater.

When our lips met again it was a desperate clash of teeth and tongue as well as clothed arousals rubbing together in a frenzy for some kind of friction. He pushed me towards the bed and I complied, walking backwards until my legs hit the end of the bed and I was pushed abruptly onto it.

The rose petals jumped up in the air when I connected with the bed and seemed to dance around me. Especially when Seto joined me and chose to nestle between my spread legs, giving me a wonderful view of his lean but definite muscle and abs. The petals just seemed to add to the beautiful picture. I licked my lips slowly; all of a sudden they felt really dry.

But Seto didn't hesitate; he was on me in a second, his lips firmly attached to my neck, sucking on the pulse point. I groaned and whined under his touch, dragging my hands through normally perfect brown tresses, now in disarray. He kissed a trail down my collarbone and I couldn't help but to watch his mouth as he worked his way to one of my nipples, blushing and whimpering when he rolled it between his teeth.

"S-Seto..." I inwardly groaned at how noisy I was being. He was licking the hard nub as if silently apologizing for his earlier actions before he moved on to the next one.

After a few minutes he pulled away and instead those graceful fingers were on my jeans undoing them. I raised my hips to accommodate him and he then pulled them down along with my boxers in one fluid motion. I gave a small 'eep' of surprise as the cool air hit my length, which was now standing upright for my boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was staring at me with laboured breaths and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. No. Correction, he was staring at my _dick_. I squirmed under his gaze. This was by no means the first time he'd seen me naked yet there was something in his stare…adoration? My whole face was red when he glanced up at me and chuckled softly.

"Beautiful."

That one word made me blush even harder and avert my eyes from him.

Damn! I'm acting like a fucking virgin! Oh. Wait…never mind.

"Oi, asshole are you gonna stare at it all d- aah!" I had to bite my lip to conceal the other onslaught of moans that threatened to tumble from my lips. Seto's warm—so _fucking _warm— mouth was currently enclosed around my member as he sucked it slowly, bobbing his head slightly. I sat up on my elbows, glancing down at the man between my legs and his blue eyes locked on to my brown ones, somehow making the experience more thrilling and exciting.

"Oh gods…yes...fuck..!" I moaned as he picked up the pace, more of my cock disappearing inch by inch until all of it was encompassed in wet, delicious warmth. I threw my head back and moaned like a bitch in heat, snapping my hips closer to his mouth in the process. It only seemed to only encourage him though, and soon my fingers were clasping a thick horde of his hair and I was downright fucking his face. I lost all control, however, when his right hand reached up to fondle my balls.

"S-Seto...nnmmm...ahhhh!" My orgasm rocked my body violently. My toes curled, my back arched, as the spasms of intense pleasure seemed to travel throughout my body, making me tremble from it all. I flopped onto the beat in my post-orgasmic state. My breath was coming out in harsh pants like I'd just run a marathon. I looked down at Seto and saw him licking his moist lips even as a drop of my cum trickled down his mouth…

And just like that I was hard again. I moaned softly, bit my lip and stared at his piercing blue eyes with my brown ones, wondering what he was going to do next. His next words made my heart jump for joy.

"I think…this is the perfect moment." He said calmly. He swiped my cum from the corner of his mouth with a thumb before promptly licking it off.

I gasped and my eyes widened, watching his actions. "A-Are you sure?" My heart was already thumping in anticipation. There was nothing I wanted more in that moment than Seto Kaiba inside of me.

He leaned forward and caressed my cheek. "I was worried that I'd hurt you…" he fidgeted. "That you wouldn't find it…pleasurable." Briefly, I wondered if Kaiba was a mad man. There was nothing this man could do that didn't turn me on. He could march through Domino with a pink tutu and a swan's head sticking out of his crotch singing opera and I'd still find it sexy. Hell, I'd even jerk off to it.

Pffft.

After I laughed my ass off, of course.

I opened my mouth to say this but he cut me off.

"After watching your face while I sucked you off… it only confirmed the one desire that was racing through my head all day," he said. I swallowed. Did his voice just get huskier?

"And what is that?" My voice came out shaky but right there and then I could care less. Seto was gently nuzzling my neck—a stark contrast to what he said next.

"I want to fuck you into the bed until you're screaming my name."

Despite myself, I moaned at those words. Could he get any hotter? Well, two could play in this game. I grabbed his hips with my thighs, pulling him closer to me. "What are you waiting for?" I murmured, praising myself for the confidence in my voice. I felt him groaned and bite my neck particularly harshly but I welcomed the rough treatment. He quickly divested himself of his own jeans and briefs before digging his hand in his pocket and taking out a small bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. I heard him laugh softly. "How appropriate." He smiled at the bottle.

"How so?" I looked at him quizzically.

"You always smell like strawberries." He turned and smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I watched him as he popped open the cap and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. He looked at me and I felt the cool sensation of the lube at my entrance when he circled it with a finger. Still with our eyes locked, he inserted a finger, pushing slowly into me. I shuddered at the feeling. There was no real pain only the feeling of the cool lube in my insides. He searched my face for any kind of discomfort before I felt another finger inside of me. I gasped at the new feeling. Pain mixed with a tinge of pleasure at his actions.

He began stretching me in a scissoring motion. I got used to the feeling of his fingers and began to feel jolts of pleasure when he thrust them into me. "Mmmm…" By the time he inserted the third finger I was panting and moaning. It was an extraordinary feel of pain and pleasure and I loved it. When his fingers left me I gasped at the now empty feeling inside. When Seto reached for the bottle of lube again I stopped him. Those beautiful blue eyes of his looked confused as I sat up blushing and took up the bottle. I squeezed some of it into my hand and realization dawned on him when I grasped his cock.

I stroked it up and slowly teasing the slit with my thumb, just the way I knew he liked it; never once diverting my eyes away from his face which was now displaying pleasure at my touch. I got carried away with it, caressing the soft flesh of his manhood faster, squeezing a little harder in between. His face was flushed and he moaned loudly at my actions. "Joey…stop." I ignored him. I imagined his face as came in to my hand and unconsciously my hand went faster. He was close I could tell. So close-

With a grunt I found my back onto the bed and my arms suspended in the air by one of his hands. He was panting deliciously above me albeit glaring at me at the same time.

"Shit, mutt, are you trying to kill me?"

I flushed at my outright loss of control.

I felt his length push against my entrance—thoroughly lubed—and there was a sharp intake of breath from both of us as it slowly entered past the initial ring of muscles there. "I want to come inside you," he whispered against my ear almost breathlessly. Shit. For a virgin, Seto's mouth was _dirty_.

As he continued to push I grunted in pain while painstakingly trying to relax under the pressure. My insides were burning up at the friction and as sick as it sounds I liked it. When his cock was inside of me to the hilt I felt full, complete and the pain just seemed to add to the thrill at what we were doing. Unconsciously I dug my heels into the bag of his thighs, pressing him against me and revelling in the throaty moan I got in response.

"So…tight." Then he moved. It felt good. Really good and uncontrollable noises were coming out of my mouth. "Seto aghh yeah..." He was move slowly. Although the exhilarating pain was still there and it was becoming slowly more pleasurable, I wanting more…needed more. The intangible fire in the pits of my stomach needed him to go faster.

"Faster… fuck me faster…" There was an animalistic growl from his lips, something I never expected to hear from Kaiba before he complied, picking up the speed and intensity of his thrusts, increasing the friction that I craved. There are no words to fully describe the degree of pleasure I felt after that. I could feel every move Seto made, every thrust. My eyes closed as my whole body felt the onslaught of sensations. Seto's fingers digging into my hips, his breaths against my chest, saying my name over and over, his balls slapping against my ass, his cock moving inside of me.

Eventually these sensations were too much for me to handle and I came, screaming his name in the process. I felt myself clench around him and I watched with half-lidded eyes as he winced and pulled out of me before saying, "Roll over." Still feeling tingling from my two previous orgasms, I did as I was told and laid in front of him on all fours, feeling more and more like a dog. When he entered me roughly again I realized with the new position I felt him going in deeper and hit me in in different angles.

"Fuck!" The outburst was unexpected along with the intense pleasure of him thrusting against something inside of me.

"You like that puppy?" I heard him gasp above me as I pushed back onto him.

"Seto…mmm! Right there!" He kept hitting the spot over and over until I was a mass of trembling goo, writhing beneath him. I buried my face in the crumpled sheets and petals beneath me when I felt the coiling in my stomach and the passionate pool of heat forming. I came for the third time that night the feelings so great that I was silent through it, my mouth open in a silent cry.

I didn't even feel it when my lover came inside of me instead only hearing the mantra of "mutt" in my ear. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. I automatically curled up next to him, wrapping my arms and legs around his spent. I traced invisible lines on his chest for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence before breaking it.

"Sooo….mutt…huh?" I smiled.

He stiffened beneath me.

"Is that gonna be pet name during sex now?" I grinned.

"Shut up…"

"Seems a bit weird."

"Shut up!"

"Can I call you dragon- boy then?"

"Okay that's it." He climbed on top of me and began running his hands along my sides and tickling me mercilessly.

"Agghhh noooooo!" I sputtered.

And as I struggled from his hands on the bed, laughing uncontrollably, I realized; it was the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****That's it. Review and tell me your thoughts. Also PM us if you're interested for details in joining Y.F.C as we're recruiting members at the moment. Ciao! – Sky**

**P.S- What anime (or non-anime) / pairing should we do next? Leave a review with your suggestions or send us a PM.**


End file.
